Springtime in a Youthful Garden
by LadyToFu
Summary: A little SasuNaru as written by Maito Gai. New Chapter...Sasuke's gotta do what Sasuke's gotta do, or should I say who...
1. Prologue

Kakashi sat alone at his desk and scowled.

Ever since he had discovered FANFICTION during a particularly restless night alone in his hospital bed, he had become well and thoroughly addicted. The smut on that site was better than anything Jiraiya could think of. He had especially enjoyed a thrilling Harry Potter/Sasuke love-angst crossover one-shot centered around blueberry muffin batter. Kakashi wasn't sure what kind of people spent their time writing such fluff, but who knew that pubescent boys could get into so many naughty situations?

But that had been months ago, and between the few good stories were mostly bad ones. Bad in the sense that they sucked, mind you. Bad in the way that he liked to read... well, those were harder to find. In the last few months, he'd only come across one new story that had held his interest...

Springtime in a Youthful Garden by GLORIOUSGREEN.

Kakashi's frown deepened. What had started with the promise of excellent entertainment had soured of late. GLORIOUSGREEN hadn't updated in THREE WEEKS, despite all the kind (and mildly threatening) reviews that Kakashi had posted. What was wrong with him...or her, Kakashi supposed...? Didn't he/she/it realize that his time was valuable? Kakashi could have been off killing or maiming, or training to kill or maim, but was instead wasting his time wondering what would happen next!

Damn it.

There was only one solution.

Kakashi moved his mouse to click on the little blue-grey bar. He would just have to read the story over again...from the beginning...and maybe leave more reviews...


	2. Chapter 1

Springtime in a Youthful Garden

By GLORIOUSGREEN

Author's Note: To my magnificent readers, although I hope you will be entertained by my writing, the most virtuous and inspiring characters of this hip and splendid story were created by Masashi Kishimoto. However, let this not stop us from journeying together into the Springtime of Youth with a Modern Ninja Man!

Thank you to BranchHousPWNZ for all his help, I could not have accomplished this story without his progressive wit! Also a cry of thanks must be extended to 10x2 for her elegant understanding of Nature. Indeed, the Garden of Youth would lack its Flowers without her contributions. Finally, but not lastly, a gratuitous hug to AgeNtSPaNdEx, who stood by me in my Darkest Hours and helped to Fan the Fires of Inspiration with his Ever-Burning Flames of Determination! You are indeed worthy to be called my protégé!

Yosh! Let us begin!

Chapter One

A single ninja crouched in a tree, surrounded by the inky darkness of a moonless night. In one of his hands, he carried a single emerald, rich and bright even in the darkness. In the other, a kunai was gripped tightly, ready to let fly at the slightest provocation. That single kunai may not have seemed like much, but he was a full jounin and not to be taken lightly: that was possibly the most deadly kunai in a thousand miles.

His name was Sasuke, and he was the last Uchiha heir.

It would not do for him to die before his mission was completed, Sasuke told himself, the fires of youth gleaming bright in his eyes. He must return the Great Emerald Heart to the land of Konoma, and earn the glory that would see him well into the autumnal years of his life. With that thought, Sasuke moved with all the deadly grace and speed he had learned from observing Him. The one they had called the Green Beast of Konoma.

Not that there was much to fear in the empty forest. He was barely visible from the ground, garbed as he was in the blue-black of shadows and nightmares, but one never knew. So, Sasuke wisely moved with caution, jumping from branch to branch like the liveliest of squirrels.

And soon, he was there. Konoma. The land of his Spring. The Youthful Garden from whence he'd sprung to become the man he had become.

Tears gathered at the corners of his eyes and threatened to spill down. It had been too long since he had last seen the small huts and tall stone mountains of the little village. It had been too long since he had seen...

"Sasuke?"

The sound of his name called from behind him made Sasuke tighten his grip on his kunai. He didn't bother to turn around though. He felt a hand of a different sort settle in a vise-grip around his heart as he forced himself to breath slowly. It had been nearly a decade since he had last heard that voice.

"Naruto," Sasuke stated, somehow managing to keep his voice steady and uncaring. Even without an answer, he already knew it was Naruto. Sasuke had known it from the moment he had felt that familiar chakra. "What are you doing out here? Hokage's aren't supposed to wander around the forest late at night."

Sasuke turned enough to see a slightly feral grin spread over Naruto's face. "Well, someone had to welcome you home," and before Sasuke could respond Naruto caught him in a deep embrace. "Ira-shai."


	3. Chapter 2

Springtime in a Youthful Garden

By GLORIOUSGREEN

Author's Note: A good morning, good afternoon, and good evening to my most lovely readers! I could not help but shed a few tears full of all joy and freshness as I read so many of your reviews.

Madi-thong - Indeed I felt the most tears well within my eyes as I read your stark concern. No fear! I have updated! Rest assured that I will do 1000 sit-ups should I fail to update!

AgeNtSPaNdEx - Once again you are there to support me with your bright and cheerful person. Fight on, and burn with all the brightness of Spring!

RAMENZLVR - Many thanks for your input. However, Konoma is in no way related to Konoha. Konoma is an entirely fictitious community. I cannot comprehend how anyone of any intellectual stature can confuse the two. How dare you imply it?

flame gazer - as always, I am touched by your continually positive Attitude. Many thanks for the time you have taken to impart your most appreciated reviews. Indeed, you are, as the more Modern are fond of saying: a Hip Cat.

BranchHousPWNZ - Ah, to call me sick. Indeed your grasp of the slang in impressive! I congratulate you on your Modernity and thank you. You too are, as they say, sick!

ichaicha silver - It gladdens my heart to know that you have been so touched and so look forward to the good parts. You have truly emboldened me to pick up my pen once again!

RAMENZLVR - No, I am not Gai-sensei. How could I be Gai-sensei? Such a prestigious ninja does not have the time to spend in his rigorously active schedule to write such a stunning and insightful piece of literature. Please stop such unbecoming accusations.

Ah, but I tarry too long! Onward to the story, and once again, thank you my most cherished readers!

Chapter Two

"Ira-shai."

A fresh stream of tears cascaded down Sasuke's face as Naruto drew him in tighter. The vise-grip on Sasuke's heart loosened and, instead, he felt his stomach begin to flutter with the wing-beats of a thousand butterflies. It had been years since they had last stood like this, hearts beating so close, and Sasuke savored his feelings of friendship.

Naruto was taller now, and more fit. Sasuke could feel hard muscles through the thin pieces of clothing that separated skin from skin. It was the work of hours of disciplined training, he knew. He had seen a similar such physique on the Green Beast as well as the Beast's rival Kashi. None trained harder or with such manly pleasure as that pair.

Although, mused Sasuke, Naruto had most certainly toiled to match them. The firm feel of Naruto's buttocks as Sasuke moved his hands in to assess their condition was indeed a testament to the labor that he must have put in.

Closing his eyes, Sasuke stood in Naruto's embrace and let himself forget all about the Green Emerald Heart for a moment. Naruto, for his part, could not hide the gleam of pleasure in his own eyes at seeing his old comrade once again. Indeed, the young Hokage had missed Sasuke with all the fierceness of a young stag seeing the rival of his youth whom he has butted so many times before.

"Oh, Naruto," Sasuke couldn't help but gasp, as Naruto moved his own hands to check his former rivals' condition for himself. The young Hokage moved slowly, wishing to make sure that no injury had come to Sasuke in their time of separation. Lingering over his stomach, Naruto found one long scar that a realized was new, and traced it down toward Sasuke's leg.

"This must have hurt," Naruto said gruffly, a tear of shared pain shining at the corners of his sky-blue eyes. "I'm sorry, I should have gone with you."

"No," murmered Sasuke, pulling Naruto up so he could better whisper comfort into his ear. "No, and not now. I must finish my mission first. Conversation we must save for later."

Naruto pulled away slightly and gazed deeply into Sasuke's eyes. He saw the longing there conflicting with duty: that need to struggle--rival against rival--as they had done so many times before combating with the need to finish his task.

Silently, Naruto let Sasuke go and nodded. "Okay, but it's past time you challenged me my friend, so make sure you do when you finish."

With a smile, Sasuke nodded and disappeared, darting toward Konoma and the end of his mission.


	4. Chapter 3

Springtime in a Youthful Garden

By GLORIOUSGREEN

Author's Note: My sincere apologies, my most devoted readers, for my delays in posting. No excuse is acceptable, missions or no, and I shall post 10,000 more words as punishment!

lordess-stewfu – It does indeed make my day joyous to know that you have so thoroughly reveled in my little tale. Of course, I shall continue to write!

ichaichasilver – Thank you for your many reviews and e-mails! Your dedication to my work is as Thrilling as it is Wonderful. As to your suggestion of throwing shuriken at my head for motivation…To create such a superbly difficult training program was most kind!

flame gazer – The thought that the Great Ninja Sharingan Kakashi would be filled with such envy reading my story has renewed sparks of creation bright enough to light a new world of Youth and Beauty. Thank you!

10x2 – Indeed, you have read well. Clothes shall get ripped. Such always occurs in the course of duty and the intensity of training, and none of Konoma are Vulgar enough to train with less than the Fierceness of Brilliant Pride!

BranchHousPWNZ – Why should 10x2 not read this story? Should we not all celebrate every beautiful commemoration of Youthful Friendship available?

senkoed – Wince? Yes, I suppose literature of such a high caliber is indeed advanced for the untrained mind. But I promise you, although it may seem impossibly difficult, if you practice constantly such Magnificence Of Expression can flow from your tongue as well!

TheClosetPervert – I am honored that you think my work worthy of such a legendary author, but I assure you, I am not he!

UchihaPink – Sasuke and Naruto certainly must embrace! Why should Uchiha Sasuke mind? Such Manly Affection is the way of Eternal Rivals.

Dana – Ah, yes, I also look forward to the progression: the autumn that will inevitably follow summer always brings such delightful surprises despite the sadness of the far spring and encroaching winter!

Speaking of progressions, I fear I have written too many words already, but let me simply add in one more word of thanks to AgeNtSPaNdEx for being a most patient and fabulous beta. You are like the wax to perfect and impossibly straight teeth.

Now, on with the story!

Chapter Three

Sasuke wiped the perspiration beading just below his forehead protector with the back of his hand. Feet moving as silently as owl's wings, he jumped from rooftop to rooftop toward his destination, navigating with the ease of youthful remembrance. Konoma was his home, after all, despite the years that had separated him from its beautious sights. And, tonight was a night of great perfection.

Sasuke smiled. He could still feel the hardness of Naruto's body, trembling ever so slightly with excitement, beneath his hands. His rival had indeed been awaiting his return most strenuously. That body boded well for the quality of their bouts to come. It had been a while since Sasuke had been beaten into full submission…

No…his mind must not wander, Sasuke scolded himself silently. He must not lose sight of why he had come to Konoma. He had been charged with a task by the Green Beast himself. A last mission. For a moment, tears that threatened to spill from his eyes before Sasuke could choke them back. He dared not let a single tear fall yet. That would be enough to trigger a river of despair, and now was not the time to mourn that Great Man.

The weight of the Great Emerald Heart nestling warmly in his hand had never felt so heavy. Sasuke tried to think, instead, of the glory that would surely follow such successfully completed orders.

Narrowing his eyes, he scanned the area ahead and made out his goal. The grey bulk of the building looked ordinary enough beneath the moonless sky, but this building held a special secret. A secret easy enough for the Uchiha heir to spot, even without activating the skill for which he was famed.

A window with lacey white curtains framing a single potted plant smiling at the outside world.

Sasuke swallowed convulsively, and tucked away his kunai.

It was time.


	5. Chapter 4

Springtime in a Youthful Garden

By GLORIOUSGREEN

Author's Note: Fear not dear readers, though the Closed Minded sought to break my Genius, I have risen to write again!

RAMENZLVR – I had heard of the Legendary Gai's unfortunate accident. I was much saddened that such a powerful hero was brought so low. But, a mere coincidence I assure you. Time and long journeys, not broken fingers, have delayed my writings!

SebDaryus – Such eloquence from a reviewer! You are indeed a True Intellect. Fear not! Absence has not quelled the Splendor of my Words, though circumstances may keep my pen from paper from time to time. Such is the way of the world. I will continue to write as I can.

BranchHousPWNZ – Sasuke did indeed Flip when he read my marvelous prose. His cheeks burned bright with pride, but how can one blame such a Shy Boy with the light of such brilliance illuminating his True Character?

senkoed – The Great Kakashi reads my works? Truly, you know of this? I am delighted! But, what is this uke you speak of?

AgeNtSPaNdEx, 10x2 – Do not mourn for my forced hiatus! I have returned with the Vigor of

Dawn to carry on my tale. The story shall continue to move you to ever further depths of ecstasy! The Beauty of Manly Rivalry shall prevail!

ichaichasilver – Typing with my toes? I do not have to for indeed my fingers were not broken by any angry kunoichi as were Maito Gai's, for I am not Gai, but a most compelling challenge nonetheless! As always, your suggestions are exquisite in their creativity!

UchihaPink – Your enthusiasm is appreciated, but Konoma's teams are comprised of two. If you seek a grouping of three, I strongly suggest you try GaMaGaMa's newest story Naughty Ninjas. Indeed, I have heard the heroes face many Inspired and Heated Challenges over which they must prevail!

ichaichasilver – No, I do not have the link to GaMaGaMa's story on hand, but I do believe it may be found through the Google.

TheClosetPervert – As always, I am honored that you think of my work so highly, and your observations are correct. Indeed, I seek to show the world of the Eternal Struggle of young Sasuke to top Naruto.

Now, the story awaits...

Chapter Four

Sasuke landed on the window ledge more graceful than any cat born. Balancing delicately on the balls of his feet, he raised his hand to knock on the glass. He swallowed convulsively. He could see his own eyes, swirling and glowing the red of blood and rubies reflected back at him from the darkness.

No. Sasuke blinked. He was wrong. It was not his reflection at all. There was only one eye, not two, and it lay nestled beneath a thatch of molten silver hair.

Sasuke felt his hand clutch tightly around the Great Emerald Heart. He should have known. Kashi was the magnificent rival of the gallant Green Beast, and one of the greatest warriors of Konoma. He must have known Sasuke was coming all along.

"K-Kashi," Sasuke stammered, trying to keep his voice steady. He must complete his mission, he repeated to himself. "Please, let me in."

He watched as Kashi hesitated, his long, lean limbs tensed as if to flee in another direction, before reluctantly coming to unlatch the window. Sasuke needed no other invitation. He slid the pane up and crept inside.

"Is it..." Kashi began before stopping. He let his voice trail off into silence, as if afraid of the answer his question might bring.

But, Sasuke had a mission, and he would complete his charge. "Yes. He said it's your turn now to guard the future, you are the new Guardian."

"The Great Emerald Heart of Konoma," gasped Kashi as Sasuke handed him the glowing green stone. He groaned then, as if his heart was tearing in two. "Then the Beast, the Beast is really... Our last bout, I never got the chance to finish..."

Sasuke watched as Kashi lowered his head. For a moment, the man seemed to crumple, the Heart clutched tightly to his chest, so consumed with grief it was unbearable. To lose a youthful rival at the prime of his life, a fight left unfinished...Tears streamed unbidden down Sasuke's face.

"Kashi," whispered Sasuke walking over to comfort the man.

"No," moaned Kashi, "Go, go to Naruto, battle and scream and beat against one another while you still can. Leave the wounded in peace."

Sasuke took in the sight of the taunt muscles Kashi had built over his fine bones just to strive against the Great Green Beast once more. Such supreme effort and noble expectations, yet the fight was left unfinished. Sasuke wiped at his manly tears. It was too much.

"Kashi, I will be the Green Beast tonight," vowed Sasuke through his curtain of tears. "Just for tonight. We will finish your last fight."

Kashi turned to stare, his expression torn between hope and grief. To train, just once more with the Green Beast...

"Please Kashi, with the lights off, I'll be him."

Yes, Sasuke thought later, as they took their positions. A glorious farewell between comrades: the Green Beast would have wanted it this way.


End file.
